1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting head unit which is provided with a plurality of liquid ejecting heads which eject liquid, and a liquid ejecting apparatus which is provided with the liquid ejecting head unit, and in particular, to an ink jet type recording head unit which ejects ink as liquid and an ink jet type recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
As an ink jet type recording head unit which is an example of a liquid ejecting head unit, an ink jet type recording head unit is proposed which is provided with an ink jet type recording head which ejects ink droplets from nozzle openings by a pressure change of pressure generating means, and a head fixing substrate to which a plurality of ink jet type recording heads are bonded on the side opposite to a liquid ejecting surface with the nozzle openings formed therein (refer to, for example, JP-A-2006-256049).
In such an ink jet type recording head unit, by forming a long nozzle row by the plurality of ink jet type recording heads, it is possible to improve yield and reduce the cost, compared to a case of forming a long nozzle row in a single ink jet type recording head.
However, in a case where an ink jet type recording head unit having an elongated shape is configured by bonding a plurality of ink jet type recording heads to a head fixing substrate, since an adhesive is used, there is a problem in that replacement of the ink jet type recording head is difficult. In particular, in a case where a plurality of ink jet type recording heads are arranged side by side, the entire ink jet type recording head unit has to be replaced even when only one ink jet type recording head has failed, and thus there is a problem in that the cost becomes higher.
Further, in a case where an ink jet type recording head is bonded to a head fixing substrate by an adhesive, the amount of protrusion of the adhesive has to be controlled, and thus there is a problem in that it is difficult to control the amount of protrusion of the adhesive with a high degree of accuracy.
In addition, such problems are likewise present in not only the ink jet type recording head unit, but also in a liquid ejecting head unit which ejects liquid other than ink.